leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Camille/@comment-11218751-20161212221505
Am I the only one who started to notice a decline in Riot's champion design quality? The golden era of champion design is gone ever since the introduction of and the problem is very apparent during the introduction of (I would say has this problem too but the creative and refreshing design of , and less creative, but yet still creative design of (but in 2016 Riot has decided to make a better version of in the form of , kind of overshadowed them so I, along with some people who shared my opinions, didn't see the problem until the release of ). kit is very generic and it's merely a ball of currently existing mechanics meshed into one kit: * : 3-stack mechanic? Check. * : linear, pass-through skillshot that slows? I feel like I have seen that before... ( ) * Admittedly his is unique but that doesn't excuse the rest of his kit being cliched. And what does this ability have anything to do with his lore other than his clone randomly shown up to "drop" the zone? * : Loads of champions have dashes and blinks in their kits. I have to say the animation looks cool though, but that's about it. * : The only ability I have no gripes about and that fits his lore and identity perfectly. problem merely scratches the surface of an even more serious issue. The lack of creativity in Riot's champion design department is really astounding. Most of these newer champions have 1 or 2 unique aspect(s) in their kits and then the rest of their kits are just generic mechanics that you can find on any other kits. The problem is exacerbated on kit. I won't deny he isn't fun to play (he is), but the thing about his kit screams genericity. Nothing in this kit awes me and surprises me on the first impression. * : I wouldn't say the Reload mechanic is overdone (since it had only been done on so far before release) so I will give this one a pass, but is just hidden power tackled to his kit to make players feel powerful when playing him. It serves no other purposes other than being a ball of statistics that make abruptly stronger than most ADCs. * : Riot was acting like as if we haven't seen abilities of this sort before. ( / / Admittedly came after but this just further proves how uncreative Riot's champion design department is. Notice how similarly and functions?) * : Practically a better version of that can , albeit conditionally. Why do I play when there is a better version of her? * : Of all the trap mechanics in this game, this one is honestly the most bland. Yes it does coordinate with his , which is really cool (Even though it has happened in some form or another in kit, I am not complaining about this. Still a relatively new mechanic regardless) but other than that, what does it do other than screaming that it should be incorporated with instead? The SFX is amazing though. * : What should be. I can go on and on with all these newer champions, including , but I don't have all the time in the world so I will just stop here. Can't we go back to the era where champions are designed to fit their themes so much that when you first see them you know their intended themes and half of their lores already? for example, screams a crazy maniacal wrongdoer and criminal judging from her kit alone. is a wind wielding samurai just by reading his kit. has probably the best design since they incorporate her kit into her lore so fittingly. Her gameplay, which revolves around , is unique enough to catch my attention. is also a great character design because her kit lets you know what kind of champion you are playing as at first glance: a champion who can utilize some sort of weirdly inhabited spawning all around her and command them to attack enemies. That's what unique gameplay is. Having one or two unique aspects in a kit and then existing mundane mechanics being randomly tacked on the rest of the kit is NOT innovative. It just indicates a lack of ideas.